keyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Song for Friends
Song for Friends es una canción interpretada por Rita y utilizada como ending en la ruta de Kurugaya Yuiko y como primer ending de Refrain. En el anime también fue utilizada para los endings de los arcos de Miyazawa Kengo e Inohara Masato, así como también fue utilizada como Insert Song en el último capítulo de Little Busters! Refrain. Escenario // Letra |-|Rōmaji = Wasureta mama de mo ikite yukeru sore de mo Omoidaseba furikaereba ieru koto nai kizu ga aru Sono mama de sono mama de ii nagare ochiru shizuku mo Me o sorasazu ni mitsumete ikite yukeru nara Dare no tame ni bokura wa yuku? Dare no tame ni mata mezameru? Dare ga ite mo dare mo inakute mo koe o okuru yo Kokoro o tozashite shimau nara sore mo ii Tada hitotsu totte oki no okurimono o motteru nara Itsuka mata kizuku hazu da Sonna asa wa mabushiku Tsumasaki datte otona ni natta kimi ga iru Dare no tame ni bokura wa yuku? Dare no tame ni mata mezameru? Dare ga ite mo dare mo inakute mo zutto matteru yo Obiekitte shimatta chiisa na te no hira Sore o itsuka hiite sora o mezashita Koko ga bokura no ikiru sekai da tte hanashita Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo iron na koto ga kimi o matteru to Sonna sekai o bokura wa yuku Dareka no tame ni mata mezameru Dare ga ite mo dare mo inakute mo sou omou yo Rarararara Rarararara Dare ga ite mo dare mo inakute mo boku wa utau yo |-|Inglés = I can go on living even if I’ve forgotten about it, however If I think back, if I look back, there’s a wound that can’t be healed Just like that, it’s fine to be just like that, even if teardrops fall If I can go on living looking at you without averting my eyes For whose sake we go on? For whose sake we wake again? Even if there’s someone, even if there’s no one, I’ll send out my voice If you’ve closed your heart, that’s fine, too If you have the one and only treasured gift Then someday, you’ll realize it again That morning will be blindingly bright And you’ll be there, on tiptoes and all grown up For whose sake we go on? For whose sake we wake again? Even if there’s someone, even if there’s no one, I’m waiting forever Your small palms were completely scared One day, I pulled them along and aimed for the sky We talked about how this place is the world we live in That joy and sorrow and all sorts of things are waiting for you We go through such a world For someone’s sake we wake again Even if there’s someone, even if there’s no one, that’s what I think LaLaLaLaLaLaLa Even if there’s someone, even if there’s no one, I’ll sing Versiones Existen diferentes versiones de esta canción y son: *Song for Friends (Short ver.): Utilizada como ending de la ruta de Kurugaya (novela visual y anime), como primer ending del segmento Refrain de la novela visual y como Insert Song en el último capítulo del anime. *Song for Friends (Lyricless ver.): Insert Song utilizada en la ruta de Sasami. *Song for Friends (Masato ver.): Utilizada como ending del arco de Masato en el anime. *Song for Friends (Kengo ver.): Utilizada como ending del arco de Kengo en el anime. *Song for Friends (Rock Arrange): Canción incluida en Panorama vol. 5. *Song for Friends (Remasterizada) Videos |-|Full ver. = left|245 px|Song for Friends full ver. |-|Kurugaya ver. =left|245 px|Song for Friends - Kurugaya ver. (Anime) |-|Masato ver. = left|245 px|Song for Friends - Masato ver. (Anime) |-|Kengo ver. = left|245 px|Song for Friends - Kengo ver. (Anime) Categoría:Little Busters! Categoría:Endings Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Little Busters! OST Categoría:Little Busters! Ecstasy OST